One Piece The Movie: Battle Through Time
by Rico 94
Summary: After defeating Caeser Clown, the Straw Hat Pirates encountered another enemy that sends them back through time. How would react when they meet themselves from the past?
1. Prologue

**Disclaim: I don't own One Piece. I only own my OCs and that's all.**

* * *

Rico 4 Life productions presents "One Piece The Movie: Battle Through Time"

Prologue: A New Enemy Appears

Inside a building somewhere in the New World, a man was sitting down on his chair looking at the monitors in front of him as well and wanted posters for all of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Hmph, so these are the Straw Hats huh?" the man said, looking of the monitors of them before they were separated and after they united. "My, how they have improved after being separated for a few short years."

A door opened up and a female and said, "Sir, everything is ready for you."

"Is that so?" the man said as he stood up from his chair and towards his follower. "Then let's begin, shall we."

"Yes sir." And the two exited the room and walked to the outside. There they saw an army with seven individuals awaiting their arrival.

"So, everyone's here." The man said.

"Yes sir, we're awaiting your orders." One of the seven individuals with an Australian accent said.

"Very good, then let's go." The man said. "The one target in mind and that lead a small group of outlaws that so far made quite a name of themselves. Our target is Monkey D. Luffy."

To be continued…

* * *

**I want to thank Mugiwara21 for giving me idea for this story. This is my first ever movie. This movies would be at least 6 to 7 chapters long. But unlike my other stories, I'll update this story monthly. So the first chapter is coming on May 3rd. Thank you and please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Time User Taiji

Chapter 1: The Time User Taiji

It was normal morning for the Straw Hats as they continue their journey through the New World. Sanji was in the kitchen making refreshment for the two ladies in the crew, Nami and Robin. Robin was in the library reading some her books. Nami was sitting on a lawn chair, jotting the locations the crew were during the two years they've been apart. Usopp was with Franky making new inventions. Chopper was in the infirmary making new medicine for the crew. Zoro was in the weight room training as usual. Brook was tuning up his guitar in the boy's cabin and writing new songs. And the captain, Luffy, he's sitting on the head of the crew's ship, the Thousand Sunny, bored as usual since they haven't seen an island in a while.

The crew just got through surviving the first test of the New World, stopping the poison gas and defeating Caesar's Clown with the help Law, Smoker, and the marines. Now the Straw Hats continue sail the seas of the New World.

"I'm so bored." Luffy said to himself as he jumped off the sunny head and walked towards the deck. "Nami, how far is the next island?"

"You've ask that question 5 minutes ago." Nami said annoyed. "I told should that far from the next island, stop being so impatient."

"But, I'm so bored. There's nothing to do."

"Hey Luffy, I'm working on a new song." Brook said coming out of the boy's cabin. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Really?" Luffy said excited. "Okay."

"Before I start, Nami may I see your pant…" Brook was then cut off with a kick to the head.

"The answer remains the same, NO!" Nami said with vein popping out of her head. Robin was looking on from the ship's library, snickering at what she saw.

From a distance, another ship was seen heading the direction of the Sunny. On the deck were several soldiers armed with rifles and swords, ready to fight as the ship is quickly moving to the sunny.

"Sir, the ship of the Straw Hat Pirates, the Thousand Sunny, is in our sights." A female with long pink, wearing a short sleeved shirt and short dress said.

"I see." A male with black hair wearing a three suit said, appears to the leader. "Are the soldiers ready yet?"

"Yes sir, they're awaiting on your order." A man with red hair wearing a jersey and jeans said.

"Very good." The leader said. "Atsushi, come with me and lead the men. Aja, watch the ship we're gone."

"Right." Aja bowed as the man and Atsushi walked to the deck.

"Today, we'll erase the Straw Hats from this time frame." Purple lighting surrounds the man's hand.

Back on the Sunny, Sanji was just coming out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks in his hand."

"Oh thanks Sanji." Nami said to the cook.

"Hey no fair Sanji, I want some." Luffy whined.

"I would like some too please." Brook said.

"No way, these drinks are for Nami and Robin." Sanji said to the two. "If you want a drink, you have to wait." Then he and Sanji felt something off nearby and it's heading closer to them.

"Did you two felt that?" Zoro said, coming out of the weight room.

"Zoro!" Luffy said, seeing his swordsman.

"Yeah, it's heading this was and fast." Sanji said as the monster trio gets ready to fight.

"They must've seen us." One of the solders said to Atsushi.

"It's not that." Atsushi said with a smirk. "They used their haki and spotted us. There goes the element of surprise. No matter, the boss's plan is still going to work. Now that they found us, how about we say hello?" Then the solders aimed their rifles towards the Thousand Sunny and fired at the ship.

"Single Sword Style: 360 Caliber Phoenix!" Zoro send a powerful air projectile toward the enemy's ship, destroying the bullets. Atushi jumped in the air and fired his own projectile and dispelled Zoro's ship. "What?!"

"What's going on?" Nami said as the rest of the crew came out of their spots and head for the deck.

"That's a good question, 'Cat Burglar' Nami." A new voice said, shocking all of the Straw Hats. They turned and saw a man wearing a three piece suit.

"W…Who are you?" Usopp said scared. "And do you know Nami?"

"My name is Taiji." The man said. "Nice to meet you, Straw Hat Pirates."

"You didn't answer the question." Sanji said. "How do you know Nami's name, bastard?"

"It's not just the navigator's name I know, 'Black Leg' Sanji. I know all of your names. I've been studying all of you."

"All of us?" Robin questioned.

"That's correct." Taiji said. "I've studied your battle tactics, your abilities, and the islands you've been in. I know everything you.

"So, you've stalking us." Zoro said flatly. "Do you want to give an autograph or something?"

Taiji laughed and said, "Sorry, but I'll pass. But I will tell you this. The era we are in, the time period we are in will require you live in it."

"What are you talking about?" Franky asked. "If you to kill us, you'll end up getting your ass kicked."

"Don't worry I'm not planning on killing you, not yet." Purple lighting began to surround Taiji's hand. "Tell me, have you heard of the Time-Time Fruit?"

"Time-Time Fruit?" Robin repeated.

"What's that?" Chopper asked.

"It's a devil fruit that allows control time itself, either fast forwarding and rewinding it."

"So you have heard of it." Taiji said, closing his eyes. "In other words, I'm untouchable. All of your attacks won't reach me."

"We'll see about that!" Zoro said. "Single Sword Style: Disaster Harbor Bird!" Zoro fired a crescent shaped projectile at Taiji.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." Taiji reopened his eyes and his eyes resemble clocks and dispelled the projectile.

"What?" Then Sanji charged towards Taiji with one of his legs on fire and jumped in the air.

"Diable Jambe: Flange Shot!" Just like with Zoro's attack, Sanji's kick was cancelled out. Taiji grabbed Sanji's leg and threw him towards Zoro, making them crash into a wall.

"Gum-Gum Gatling!" Luffy threw a barrage of punches at Taiji and they were canceled out as well. Then Taiji kicked Luffy in the kick and threw him through another wall.

"There's no way." Nami said scared as the monster trio got back their feet. "How is he that strong?"

"Well it's been fun, Straw Hats." Taiji said walking past the other Straw Hat members. "But your time in this period is up. Farwell, we'll meet again in the past."

"Wait, get back here!" Luffy shouted running towards Taiji. "We'll settle this now!"

"Time Flash!" Taiji jumped off the ship and in a blink an eye the Straw Hats and the Thousand Sunny disappeared.

To be continued…

* * *

**That's the first chapter. Next chapter the current Straw Hats (The 2Y Straw Hats) meet the Straw Hats of the past (pre-time skip Straw Hats). Will it be a good meeting between the two or will it turn to a riot in an instant? Find out on June 2nd.**

**Announcement: I won't be updating some of my weekly stories next week because of final exams for my classes. I'll start again on May 11th and there's a new story coming on May 19th. See you later**


	3. Chapter 2: Past Meets Present

Chapter 2: Past Meets Present

_Last Time…_

"Well it's been fun, Straw Hats." Taiji said walking past the other Straw Hat members. "But your time in this period is up. Farwell, we'll meet again in the past."

"Wait, get back here!" Luffy shouted running towards Taiji. "We'll settle this now!"

"Time Flash!" Taiji jumped off the ship and in a blink an eye the Straw Hats and the Thousand Sunny disappeared.

_Now…_

Taiji landed on the waiting boat below him as his men row their way back to Taiji's ship. "Phase 1, completed." He said.

"They weren't that strong as I thought they were." Atsushi said.

"Don't be too quick to judge." Taiji said to his soldier. "They are stronger than what they've just displayed. If you underestimate them, that would the last mistake you would make."

"Yes sir, sorry about that."

"No matter, are the preparations done yet?"

"Aja said, 'everything is ready.' We're waiting on your commands."

"Very good, our destination: The Grand Line – Two Years Ago!" Taiji said as he, Atsushi, and Taiji's soldiers arrived at their ship and the ship disappears.

_In the Grand Line, Two Years Ago…_

The current Straw Hats (the post-time skip) were knocked out from Taiji's technique but Sanji was the first to stir and get up. "What the hell happened?" he said to himself. "What did that bastard do to us?" Sanji looked around and saw the rest started to move. "Robin, Nami, are you two alright?"

"We're fine." Nami said as she got up and looked around. "What happened?"

"That's what I want to know." Sanji said in a serious tone.

"Are we still alive?" Usopp asked, getting back up along with the rest of the crew expect for Luffy and Zoro.

"Feels like it." Franky said.

"I thought I was going to die." Brook said. "Although…"

"Although, you're already dead." Chopper said, cutting Brook off.

"Chopper, I've told you to never steal my punch line."

_At the same time…_

Cannonballs were fired from a marine ship toward the ship of a very famous crew, the Straw Hats."Fire!" A marine captain ordered as more shots were fired at the Thousand Sunny and missed completely. "Don't relent! We must capture those Straw Hats!" And more cannonballs were fired at the Sunny.

"Sir, three of the Straw Hats has invaded the ship." A solider said in panic.

"What?!" The captain said shocked. "Then, what are you waiting for you moron?! Capture them!"

"Damn it!" Franky cursed. "Those marines don't know when to quit!"

"Franky, set up the Coup de Burst!" Nami ordered. "Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji should be back in any moment!"

"Right!" Franky then prepares to use the Coup de Burst. Meanwhile, Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro are taking care of the marine soldiers without any problems.

"Don't relent!" A high ranking officer commanded. "We must capture them by any means necessary!" Then a group of marines were send flying by the three straw hats. Several more marine soldiers charged towards the straw hats but the monster trio was ready for them.

"Gum-Gum Gatling!" Luffy fired a barrage of punches at some of the marines, knocking them out.

"Three Sword Style: Dragon Twister!" Zoro used his three swords to create a twister and send some soldiers flying.

"Party Table Kick Course!" Sanji fired some of his kicks, defeating the rest of the soldiers

"Yo Nami, everything's ready to go!" Franky shouted from the helm of the sunny.

"We can't leave yet!" Nami shouted. Then she saw a pair of arms stretched out from the Sunny to the Marine ship retracting and heard three voices of someone screaming getting closer to the Sunny.

"WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The voices belong to Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro as they were launched from the marine ship toward their ship at a high speed. Nami saw the three headed towards her and tried to move away but was too late and the three crashed into her.

"WE MADE IT!" Luffy shouted

"YOU MORON!" Zoro yelled. "GIVE US A WARNING WHEN YOU DECIDE TO DO THAT!"

"YEAH, YOU COULD'VE SERIOUSLY INJURED NAMI!" Sanji yelled in anger as Nami got back up to her friend.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Luffy said in pain.

"Franky, they're back." Nami said to Franky. "Launch the Coup de Burst now."

"Super! Everyone grab hold of something!" Franky said as all of the straw hats scatter around the ship to find something nailed down to hold on to. "Coup de Burst!" And with a burst of air pressure, the Thousand Sunny was shot into the sky, escaping the marines.

_Back to the present Straw Hats…_

Almost all of the Straw hats were trying to figure out what happened to them and what to do next.

"So what do we do now?" Usopp asked Nami as she tries to wake Luffy.

"I don't know." Nami said, and then returned her attention to Luffy. "Luffy, wake up." Luffy didn't respond. "Wake up Luffy!" Nami still got no response from the rubber captain. This is getting on her nerves. She kicked Luffy towards Zoro and he landed on top of the swordsman. That woke them up.

"Hey Luffy, get off me!" Zoro shouted as he shoves his captain off of him.

"Huh, what's going on?" Luffy asked.

"We want to know what happened." Nami said irritated. "How did you three let that guy walk all over you guys like that when you could have took him down with no problem?!"

"It's the effect of the Time-Time Fruit." Robin said. "It allows the user to manipulate time so he knows what will happen or what has already happened some time ago."

"Okay, what do you mean be that?" Luffy asked.

"What she means is that he knew what we were going to do and he saw that fight ending in his favor." Zoro said.

"Exactly, but what he did to us is still a mystery." Robin said. "Our best option is to go the next island for now. How far is the next island, Nami?"

"According to the log post, we should be on top of it." Nami said.

"Uh guys…" Zoro said getting the crew's attention. "Does this island look familiar to you?"

"What do you mean?" Then the rest of the crew looked at the island and remembered arriving at this island once before. "What the…How did we end up back here?!"

_The younger Straw Hats…_

"There's an island up heard!" Usopp shouted from the crow's nest getting the attention of the rest crew.

"Really, Usopp?" Luffy asked, stretching his arms to Usopp's spot and launching himself there. "Where?"

Usopp handed Luffy his telescope and pointed to where he saw that island. "Over there, do you see it?"

"You saw an island Usopp?" Nami asked from.

"Yeah, it's looks like it's too far from here."

"I see. Well, we could restock on supplies." Then Sanji came out of the kitchen with a tray of treats for Robin and Nami.

"Here you go Nami, Robin, a special treat made especially for the both of you." Sanji said, presenting the treats to the ladies.

"Thanks Sanji." Nami accepted the treat from the love struck cook

"Yes, thank you Mr. Cook!" Robin said

"It's my pleasure." Sanji said happily.

"Hey Sanji, what about us?!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah, you jerk!" Usopp shouted

"What about you two?" Sanji said to the two boys in an irritated tone.

"You guys should be getting ready to leave." Nami said. "We're landing soon."

"You're the one to talk." Zoro said. "You're stuffing your face with curly Q's food."

"Don't talk Nami that moss-head!" Sanji shouted at Zoro.

"You want to go a few rounds ero-cook!" And the fight between Zoro and Sanji started and was put to an end thanks to Franky.

_The present Straw Hats..._

"How did we end back here?" Usopp asked looking at the island as the ship arrives at the dock.

"How should we know?" Sanji responded with a question of his own.

"Guys, I'm starting to get worried." Chopper said scared.

"You know what will cheer us up?" Brook said, brining out his guitar and started to play it. "A song!"

"Now is not the time for music!" Nami shouted.

"Ok, but may I see you pan..." Brook was cut off when Nami whacked him over his head.

"How many do I tell you to stop asking me that question?!" Nami cooled down and said. "Look, we need answers. So we going to split up groups of 3 and search parts of the island. Maybe, we could have a clue on what's going on here. Group 1 would consist of me, Luffy and Usopp. Group 2 would have Zoro, Franky and Brook. Finally Sanji, Robin and Chopper would make Group 3, understood." The crew nodded as they drop anchor and departed from the ship.

_The younger Straw Hats..._

"Alright, we're going to split up in groups of three." Nami said as she decided the berries into three piles. "Now we're only here to supplies that should last us until we reach the next island. So don't spend more than you have to. Group 1 would consist of me, Luffy and Usopp. Group 2 would have Zoro, Franky and Brook. Finally Sanji, Robin and Chopper would make Group 3, understood." The crew nodded as they grab the berries and departed and went their way.

"I'll see if this island got some cola." Franky planning on how he's going to spend some of the money. "I'm starting to run low on it thanks to those damn marines.

"Maybe, they have some paper for me to new songs on." Brook said. Zoro was walking behind them, not caring about what he wants to get from the island. He started to look at the ships on the dock and noticed something off and stopped.

"What are you looking?" Franky asked, curious to see what caught the swordsmen's attention. He and Brook looking the object and were shocked when what it was. It was their ship, the Thousand Sunny. "What the hell?"

"Th...That's our ship!" Brook said shocked. "But we just got off the ship. What is it doing here?"

Franky looked at the ship they're standing of and the ship they just departed from. "There's no way!" Franky went over to the ship to investigate it. "There's supposed to be one Thousand Sunny in the world. Who did this? Who made a copy the Sunny?"

_The present Straw Hats (Luffy's Group)..._

Luffy held his stomach as it started grumble. "Man, I'm hungry." he said.

"Is there anything you think besides what to put in you stomach?" Nami asked not surprised.

"Nami, his stomach is what does his thinking for him." Usopp said.

"You're right."

"Hey, that's not true." Luffy said insulted by Usopp's comment.

_The younger Straw Hats (Luffy's group)..._

"I'm hungry." Luffy complained as he holds his stomach. "Is there any restaurants around?"

"I guess we could stop for a quick bite." Nami said. Then Luffy and Nami noticed that Usopp stopped moving. "What's wrong, Usopp?"

"Look..." Usopp said, pointing in front of him. The two looked in front of them and saw three figures that looks almost like them.

Luffy walked to the person that looks like him. The two Luffys stared at each other for a few seconds until the look-a-like asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Luffy. And I'm the next King of the Pirates!" Luffy said with a smile. The other two look-a-likes looked at Luffy in shock.

"Huh, but I'm Luffy." The look-a-like said surprising Nami and Usopp.

To be continued...

* * *

**Next time: How will the two straw hat crews react now they've seen each other? Next chapter will be posted on July 5th.**


	4. Chapter 3: Two Straw Hat Luffys?

Chapter 3: Two Straw Hat Luffys?

_Last Time…_

_"I'm hungry." Luffy complained as he holds his stomach. "Is there any restaurants around?"_

_"I guess we could stop for a quick bite." Nami said. Then Luffy and Nami noticed that Usopp stopped moving. "What's wrong, Usopp?"_

_"Look..." Usopp said, pointing in front of him. The two looked in front of them and saw three figures that look almost like them._

_Luffy walked to the person that looks like him. The two Luffys stared at each other for a few seconds until the look-a-like asked, "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Luffy. And I'm the next King of the Pirates!" Luffy said with a smile. The other two look-a-likes looked at Luffy in shock._

_"Huh, but I'm Luffy." The look-a-like said surprising Nami and Usopp._

* * *

_Now…_

The two groups led by the two Luffys looked at each other confused. "Can someone tell me what's going on here?!" The younger Nami demanded.

"I wish I could but I don't know what's going either." The younger Usopp said. "I mean they kinda look the same."

"Usopp, what's going on here?" The older Nami asked.

"How the heck should I know?" The older Usopp said. "Unless, these are the fake Straw hats."

"That is a possibility but that Usopp would have the Sniper King mask on."

"That's true." The younger Nami and Usopp looked at their older self confused. Then a loud noise roared catching both groups' attention.

"Man, I'm starving." The two Luffys said in unison making their respective groups sweat drop.

'Yeah, they're the same person.' The two Namis and Usopps thought in unison.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sanji was looking through a part of the town with Robin and Chopper. The more they look at the area, the more it looked like they were there before.

"This place…I got a feeling that we've been before." Sanji said.

"Really Sanji?" Chopper asked.

"I have to agree with him, Chopper." Robin said. "We've been to this island before. I believe we came for supplies correct?"

"Yeah, I remember now." Sanji said pointing at the book store near them. "You and Chopper went into that book store over there. And I went to get some food so we replace what Luffy ate. What did that Taiji bastard do to us?"

"Do you think he send us back to the Grand Line?" Chopper asked.

"There is a possibility."

"It's not just that." Robin said.

"What do you mean?"

"Look over there." Robin pointed at a younger Robin, Sanji (who's looking at the older Robin with a heart in his visible eye.), and Chopper 'hiding' behind Sanji's leg.

"What the…what's going on?!" The older Chopper said surprised.

"As I thought, we're in the past." Robin said.

* * *

Back to Luffy's side, the group of the two Luffys/Namis/Usopps continues through the town. As they were about a make a turn to another street, they stopped and hid in the shadows.

"Ah great, the marines are here." The younger Usopp whispered looked at the marines.

"Oh yeah, now it's coming back to me." The older Nami said. "We came here some ago to pick up supplies, two years ago."

"Wait, so we're in the past?" Usopp questioned.

"I'm not 100% sure but judging us meeting ourselves, it looks we are."

"We're in the past, really?!" the older Luffy shouted getting everyone's attention, including the marines.

"Do you hear something?" the commander asked his troops. The marines looked around until one of them spotted something.

"Wait a minute, that Straw Hat…" one of the officers said at the younger Luffy. "That's Straw Hat Luffy and his crew!"

"What the…who's that?" Another one said looking at the older Luffy. "He's looks like Straw Hat Luffy."

"There are two of them?!" A third marine shouted.

"It doesn't matter how many of them there are! Capture them!" The commander ordered causing the marines to get up and chase the pirates.

"You two just had to get their attention, didn't you?!" The younger Nami shouted angrily at the to Luffy.

"Complain about it later!" The older Usopp said. "Let's go!" The straw hats started to run until the commander with of his soldiers blocked them.

"You're surrounded Straw Hats." The commander said as more solders came from behind surround the two Straw Hats group. The older Luffy looked at the ground as he walked ahead of the group and stopped. "Ready your guns, men!"

The older Luffy lift his head at the marines and then the marines fell to the ground unconscious. The younger Luffy, Nami, and Usopp looked at what happened with widen eyes. The older Luffy looks back at the group, grinned at them.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" the younger Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"What the…what just happened?" The younger Usopp asked, spooked of the future Luffy's power. "What did he do?"

"Who cares?" The younger Nami said. "Let's go!" And the two Straw Hats ran towards the respective ships.

But unknown to them, Taiji was standing on the roof on a nearby smirking at what happened. "So the two Luffys have met each other. Ha, ha, ha, everything is going as planned."

An alarm went off throughout the entire island and a voice in a large Den-Den Mushi in the center said, "Three members of the Straw Hats Pirates have spotted on the island along with a man look identical to 'Straw Hat' Luffy. All marine personal have them captured immediately."

To be continued…

* * *

**What does Taiji mean by '…everything is going as planned'? Find out on August 15th.**


	5. Chapter 4: Escape

Chapter 4: Escape

_Last Time…_

_But unknown to them, Taiji was standing on the roof on a nearby smirking at what happened. "So the two Luffys have met each other. Ha, ha, ha, everything is going as planned."_

_An alarm went off throughout the entire island and a voice in a large Den-Den Mushi in the center said, "Three members of the Straw Hats Pirates have spotted on the island along with a man look identical to 'Straw Hat' Luffy. All marine personal have them captured immediately."_

_Now…_

"Damn it, what did the idiot do this time?" the two Sanjis said in unison.

"We'll worry about it later, let's go." The younger Chopper said as the two groups started to run.

Meanwhile at the port, Franky was still inspecting the duplicate Thousand Sunny with Zoro and Brook.

"Damn it, the marines!" Zoro said. "Franky, we got to go!"

"I think I see the ship from here." A voice sounding like Brook said.

"Don't you say something Brook?" Zoro asked the musican.

"No, I didn't say anything." Brook answered.

"I think I see someone near the ship." A voice identical to Zoro said.

"How could you see that far being half-blind?" A voice that sounded like Franky said.

"Shut up!"

"What the hell was that?" Franky asked. "And why do they sound like us?"

"Don't know." Zoro said drawing one of his swords. He charged the direction of where the voices were coming from and swung his blade which connected with a sword from someone looking like him.

"Who are you?" The older Zoro asked.

"I should the same question." The two Zoros crossed swords with each other with the older Zoro winning.

"What the…" Franky said.

"He looks like Zoro." Brook said. "I can't believe my eyes! Although, I don't have eyes. Skull joke! Yohohoho!"

"It's no time for jokes here. Besides, who does he have with him?" Franky looked at the two figures behind the older Zoro and widen his eyes when he saw who they are. "They look almost like us."

"What?!"

"I see 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro!" A marine solider said as he and a squad of soldiers charged towards the two Zoros. "Capture him!"

Over on Luffy's side, the two Luffys, Namis, and Usopps were still being chased by the marines on their way to their respective ships. Taiji appeared in an ally out of everyone's sight, watching the case. "Meddlesome marines, trying to interfere." Taiji said. "Now I can't let that happen, won't I?"

"Damn it!" The older Usopp said. "We're catching up to us!"

"All right, I guess we have no other choice." The younger Luffy said turning towards the marines. "Come in, bring it on." Then marines' speed started to slow down as if they moving in slow motion.

"What's going…" one of the solder said as he and the rest of the solider was frozen in place.

"What happened?" The younger Luffy asked in confusion.

"Who cares?" The younger Nami said. "Let's keep moving." The younger Luffy nodded as the group continues to run.

Meanwhile the back at docks, the two Zoro easily took down the squadron of marines that spotted them. "Not bad." The older Zoro said to his younger self.

"Thanks, you're not shabby yourself." The younger Zoro said.

"I think I see the ship!" The two Choppers said. "And I think Zoro and the others are there too."

"It looks like Mr. Swordsman was been busy." The younger Robin said.

"I'm surprised he didn't get himself lost again." The younger Sanji said.

"Hey guys!" The group heard Luffy's voice and saw the two Luffys headed towards them.

"Luffy!" The two Choppers said happily.

"Franky! Prepare the Coup De Burst!" The two Nami ordered. "Everyone get on the Sunnys! Raise the anchor and get ready to set sail! The Log Post is set!" The two straw hats got on their ships and did what was told. "Alright set to Starboard. We don't have much time before they chase on the water! Franky, is the Coup de Burst ready yet?"

"Almost!" the two Frankys said to the two Namis. The two Sunnys headed towards the sun as they slowly started to leave. "Alright, hold on something guys! Coup de Burst!" Then the two Sunnys were blasted into the air with an explosion of wind, away from the marines.

"Now then, how about telling us who you are and what's going on here?" The younger Nami asked the older Straw hats.

"Well, we're you two years from now." The older Robin said.

"WHAT?!" The younger Straw Hats shouted in surprised.

"Whoa, that's cool!" The younger Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"I know right." The older Luffy said with his usual smile.

"No wonder you look like us." The younger Usopp said. "And I bet it explains the thing you did earlier."

"What thing?" The younger Chopper asked.

"You should've seen it Chopper. Their Luffy took a bunch of marine soldiers without lifting a finger. He just looked at them and they fainted."

"Really? Awesome!" The younger Chopper said with stars in his eyes.

"Hold on, if that is true that you're us two years from today." The younger Nami said. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I'll answer that question for you. Try and look behind you." A new voice said getting the two crews' attention. The older Straw Hats looked at the owner of the voice with widen eyes. It was Taiji. "Well, well, if it isn't the Straw Hat Pirates."

"It's you!" The older Luffy said.

"Now how about we finished what we started, shall we?" Taiji said with a smirk.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing on my ship?!" The younger Luffy shouted.

"Be careful with him." The older Robin warned. "He ate the Time-Time Fruit!"

"The Time-Time Fruit?" The younger Nami questioned. "What's that?"

"Who cares?!" The younger Luffy said. "This guy's mine! Gum-Gum..."

"Time Stop!" Taiji stuck his hand out and send a shockwave at Luffy, causing his speed to slow down at an alarming rate.

"Luffy!" The younger Nami shouted as the younger Luffy's movement stopped as if he was frozen in place.

"What the hell did you do?!" Zoro shouted as he drew his three swords and charged towards Taiji.

"This is the power of the Time-Time Fruit!" Taiji said as he does the same thing to the younger Zoro.

"Zoro!" The younger Chopper shouted.

"Joue Shot!" The younger Sanji charged towards Taiji and he got frozen in place by Taiji's devil fruit power.

"Sanji!" The younger Nami shouted.

"He took out all three of them!" The younger Usopp said scared. "Is he that strong?"

"He's the reason why we're here!" The older Usopp said.

"What?!" The younger Chopper shouted in surprise.

Taiji leaped in air and said, "That's right! Now that both Straw Hats are here, everything is in place! Time Stop!" Taiji send a shockwave at the younger Straw Hats, freezing them in place. Then he jumped on the older Straw Hats' ship. "Now pay attention, I want to show you interesting. Time Dome!" Taiji incased himself and the older Straw Hats in a dome and send them to another location. The straw hats turned and with widen eyes saw an island of the new world they were in rotting away.

"What the…" The older Nami said. "Where are we?"

"It's your time period. It's slowly faded away."

"What?!" The straw hats expect for Robin said in shock.

"That's right. Imagine what would happen if you never made it to Sabaody. Imagine what would happen if you never arrived in the New World. This happened because your deaths!" The older Luffy gridded his teeth and balled his fists in anger. "Your past selves will die today and you will disappear with them."

The older Luffy punched Taiji in the face, breaking the Time Dome and sending him through a nearby wall. "That won't happen! Gear Second!" Luffy pumped his blood and steam came out of his body. "Gum-Gum Jet Gatling!" The older Luffy fired his rapid fire punches at Taiji but he disappeared and reappeared in the younger Straw Hats' ship.

"I shall take my leave." Taiji said as he touches the younger Straw Hats' ship and starts to disappear. "Farewell."

"No you don't!" The older Luffy shouted as he jumps from his ship towards his younger counterparts but it disappeared and he fell into the ocean.

"Luffy!" The older Nami shouted as the older Zoro jumps into the ocean to find Luffy.

To be continued…

* * *

**Taiji struck again and took the younger straw hats away. What happens next? Find out on September 12th.**

**Also there a poll dealing with one of my stories on my profile, check it out. Later.**


	6. Chapter 5: Straw Hats vs Taiji's Crew

Chapter 5: The Straw Hat Pirates vs. Taiji's Crew

_Last Time…_

The older Luffy punched Taiji in the face, breaking the Time Dome and sending him through a nearby wall. "That won't happen! Gear Second!" Luffy pumped his blood and steam came out of his body. "Gum-Gum Jet Gatling!" The older Luffy fired his rapid fire punches at Taiji but he disappeared and reappeared in the younger Straw Hats' ship.

"I shall take my leave." Taiji said as he touches the younger Straw Hats' ship and starts to disappear. "Farewell."

"No you don't!" The older Luffy shouted as he jumps from his ship towards his younger counterparts but it disappeared and he fell into the ocean.

"Luffy!" The older Nami shouted as the older Zoro jumps into the ocean to find his captain.

_Now…_

Zoro resurfaced with an unconscious Luffy over his shoulder. "Damn it!" he cursed as he climbs aboard the ship. "He got us again." Zoro threw Luffy on the grassy deck and put his foot on Luffy's stomach, making his captain spit out the water he swallowed.

"Guys, what that guy said about our future, is it true?" Chopper asked worried.

"I don't know." Nami said thinking about what they saw as well.

"Don't think that what we saw edged in stone." Robin said. "The future isn't decided to the very last detail. Taiji knew bringing us here to the past has to have some repercussions."

"Robin's right." Sanji said blowing up a puff of smoke. "If that Taiji wanted to kill us, he should've done when he fought the first time."

"So what do we do now?" Usopp asked.

"What else?" Luffy said sitting up. "We're going to kick his ass this time and get our past selves back, no matter what." The other crew members stood up and nodded, knowing that they're going to have a huge battle awaiting them.

Meanwhile, the younger Straw Hats slowly started to wake up to see that they're locked up a jail cell. "What the…where are we?" Nami asked.

"Rise and shine, little ones." A voice said as the owner steps out of the shadows. It was Taiji's right man, Atsushi. "Welcome to your new home. The last place you'll ever see."

"Who are you?!" Zoro shouted as he reached for his swords only to find out he doesn't them anymore. "My swords…"

"You didn't think we were born yesterday, did you?" Atsushi said. "We've compensated your weapons before we locked you up. Besides even if you had them, you still won't be able to get out. These bars were made with the strongest in the world. Not even a school of the strongest sea kings can break though them."

"We'll see about that!" Luffy shouted as he charged toward the cell bars. "Gum-Gum Bazooka!" Luffy threw his arms violently at the bars and wrench in pain as the bars remained unharmed. "What happened?!"

"This cell…It's coated with the sea prism stone." Nami said.

"Not just the cell, miss." Atsushi said. "But the entire room is coated the sea prism stone. That means your captain and your other three friends are as helpless as kittens. Your fate is sealed. The Straw Hat Pirates are wiped from existence when the clock strikes midnight. Ha, ha, ha!" Atsushi laughed as he walked out of the room.

"Damn it!" Luffy cursed as he tried to squeeze out of the cell to Atsushi and beat him down. But he can't get out because of the sea prism stone canceled out his ability to stretch.

"This is bad." Usopp said a little freaked out. "How are we going to get out of this mess?"

"There's always a way out." Zoro said. "We need to find one quickly."

"Exactly." Robin said. "That man said when the clocks midnight, we're dead."

"And if we die, that means the future us dies as well." Franky said.

"No way, we're going to let that happen!" Luffy shouted still trying to escape. "I'm not going things end like this! I'm going down without a fight!"

Taiji was walking toward the main hall with Aja, smirking about the progress he's making. 'Everything is going according to plan.' Taiji thought as he and Aja entered the hall and saw Taiji's army with his seven captains in front. 'In less than an hour, the Straw Hats will be eliminated from history forever.' Taiji stepped toward and said to his men, "The hour of the straw hats' elimination draws near but their future selves will soon arrive in the fortress. Prepare for battle and make them watch their journey ends here." The soldiers cheered as Taiji grinned evilly as his plan was near complete.

_On the older Straw Hats' ship…_

The straw hats finished on putting on their battle attire, ready for battle. The battle attire was a black blazer with shirt associated each member's favorite color, black pants for the guys and skirts for Nami & Robin, and captain jackets for the monster trio.

"Alright, let's go!" Luffy shouted.

"Right!" Franky shouted from the helm of the ship. "Coup de Burst!" With an explosion of wind, the Thousand Sunny blasted into the air.

_At Taiji's fortress…_

Taiji's men stood on guard outside waiting for any intruders to show so they can shoot them down. Meanwhile Taiji was eyeing his clock. '30 minutes remain.' He thought. 'Everything went perfectly. And it was all built to this.'

In the Straw Hats' jail cell, the pirates still was trying to break free but was still unsuccessful. "You're still trying to get loose." Atsushi taunted as he entered the room. "Do you get it yet? You lost! Your one way ticket to Hell is already punched out. Your new found friends are too late to burst you out."

Outside of the fortress, Taiji's men kept their eyes on the sea waiting for the future Straw Hats. Then one of them shouted, "What's that?"

"What are you talking about?!" another solider shouted. "Why are you looking at the sky?" He looked at the sky and his eyes widen as the object closer of the ground. "Everyone move!" The other soldiers didn't waste time and scattered as the object crashed to the ground. It was the Thousand Sunny. The soldiers prepared their weapons, ready to fire. Then explosive pellets were fired, taking out some of the solders. As the soldiers prepare to fire at the ship, arms spouted from their bodies and twisted them or broke their backs. Others saw a thundercloud hovering over them and were electrocuted by the lighting. And some of them were charred by a fireball in the shape of a bird.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted as he and his crew jumped out of the Thousand Sunny and the battle has begun.

Inside Taiji's fortress, Aja stood at the door of Taiji's office. "Sir, the elder straw hats have infiltrated the fortress." Aja said.

"Persistent until end, huh?" Taiji said. "You and the other seven captains can deal with them, right?"

"They're already on the battlefield." Aja said. "I shall join them." Then she left.

'15 minutes left.' Taiji thought looking at the clock.

Back at the battlefield, one of Taiji's captains stood on top of one of the towers armed with a crossbow. She was violet hair wearing a white jacket with white shirt, showing some cleavage and jeans, (Reina). She looked at the scope of her crossbow, aiming it at Chopper. "Looks like you'll be the first to go." Reina said as she pulls the trigger to fire but nothing happened. "What?!"

"Looking for something?" A voice said from out of nowhere. "Mirage Dissolve!" Nami appeared behind Reina with Reina's arrow in her hand. "Are you looking for this?"

Reina turned around and was surprised to see Nami. "What?!" She said. "When did you…"

"I was following you all the way up here." Nami said pulling her clima-tact. "I'm surprised you didn't notice me."

"Clever trick, little girl." Reina said pulling a dagger. "But it'll be your biggest mistake!" Reina charged towards Nami trying to cut her but Nami blocked every adept with her staff.

Nami took a piece of the clima-tact off and stood her ground as Reina. "Gust Sword!" Nami released a jet of wind at Reina, pushing her back.

"You think that this wind would be enough to stop me?!" Reina shouted.

"Gotcha." Nami said as she turned her back to Reina.

"What are you doing?!" Reina shouted then she noticed the little black balls surrounding her.

"Thunder Breed Tempo!" The balls popped covered Reina in the clouds and electrocuting her, making Nami victorious.

"Clutch!" And another set of soldiers fell to the ground by the hands of Robin.

"So you're the Ohara survivor." A new voice said catching Robin's attention. Robin narrowed her eyes of the owner of the voice. It was a man with black hair wearing a white suit and tie (Tadasuke).

"Are you one of Taiji's henchmen?" Robin asked with a serious tone in her voice.

"Watch what you say." Tadasuke said. "Because I'm the one who'll destroy you!" Tadasuke charged Robin and kick in the stomach. Then Robin disappeared into a puff of flower petals. "What?!"

"Quarenta Fleur: Cuartro Mano-Spank!" Four gigantic arms appeared and slammed Tadasuke to the ground, breaking several bones in his body.

"Damn you!" Tadasuke cursed as he struggles to get back to his feet. Then six arms spouted on Tadasuke's body and held him.

"Clutch!" Robin said coming out of the shadows as her arms broke Tadasuke's back.

Franky fired another round of explosive bullets, defeating another set of the soldiers. Then Franky felt something scraping his robotic body. Franky looked at the ground and saw a needle. "What the…a needle?" Franky

"What a fool." A man with red hair with a white jacket and jeans (Hijo) said. "This time, how I shoot through those circuits of his." Hijo reloaded his weapon and prepare to fire again but Franky was gone. "What?! Where did he go?"

"Looking for me?" Franky said surprising Hijo.

Hijo jumped a few feet never breaking eye contact with the pirate, aiming his weapon at him. "How did you find me?"

"You kept firing your weapon from one spot so it wasn't that hard to notice you." Franky explained. "And what damage do you think these needles would to a body like mine anyways?"

Hijo's body started to shake in fear but he stood his ground. "Don't underestimate me!" Hijo shouted as he fired a volley of needles at Franky.

"Weapon Left!" Franky fired a volley of explosive pellets at Hijo's needles and destroyed them.

Hijo knew these could be too powerful for him to defeat and decided to retreat and leave to face Aja or Atsushi. But Franky let them leave that easy. He opened his shoulder cabinet and revealed dangerous looking missiles. "Franky Rocket Launcher!" Franky fired at his missiles at Hijo, causing a huge explosion and charring Hijo from head-to-toe.

To be continued…

* * *

The Straw Hats have defeated most Taiji's crew. Can they save their younger selves in time? Find out on Oct 20th.

This Sunday, The Straw Hats vs. Arrancars OVA will start and I'm currently looking for writers to be a part of it. You'll have make your own OVA related to the Straw Hats vs. Arrancars Series and send to me through DocX. If you want to do it, send me a PM.

The poll for a new Fairy Tail crossover is still open and will close this Sunday. Vote now while you still can.


End file.
